Telecommunication carriers are faced with an explosive growth in mobile traffic, as all varieties of applications are communicating over cellular networks. To meet the increasing demand, large amounts of new infrastructure will be needed, which leads to huge capital expenses and operational costs. The new technology may be utilized to expand the capacity of the networks, while keeping expenses relatively low.